harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pierre (SI)
Pierre (ピエール Piēru) is a character in ''Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands''. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Pierre is a member of the well known Gourmet family. As such, he loves food. He is training to be a world famous food critic, and does his training on Verdure Island because of all of the fresh ingredients available. He is cheerful and has an upbeat attitude, especially if there's any mention of food. He gets upset when he is mistaken for a kid by some of the children. He is also a master chef, and is always experimenting with new dishes and new ingredients. The best way to Pierre's heart is through his stomach. He resides on the island from the start of the game. Your rival character for Pierre if you want to court him will be Natalie. 'Schedule' Gifts 'Heart Events'https://fogu.com/hm8/events/pierre_heart_events.php Purple Heart Event *Enter Pierre's house *10 AM - 1 PM and 9 PM - 10 PM (Sunny), 6 AM - 9 AM and 6 PM - 10 PM (Rainy) *Pierre at purple heart color or higher Walk into Pierre's house and you'll find him cooking. He found a few tomatoes and is working on creating a new dish. Many dishes that he's already made are on the counter, and Pierre wonders if he's maybe made too much. Pierre will ask if you'd like to eat with him because there's more than he can eat on his own. If you tell Pierre that you'd love to stay, he is honored that you'd taste his cooking. He takes pride in his dishes. Telling Pierre that you're on a diet will result in Pierre being disappointed that he'll have to eat all this food on his own. ---- Blue Heart Event Enter the Diner when Pierre has a blue heart or higher. It must be a rainy day between 10 AM and 1 PM. At the Diner, Pierre is checking the menu board, and explains that the board lists all of the recommended dishes for the day. Because Pierre visits so often, he can almost always predict what the owner is going to recommend. If you compliment Pierre on his knowledge, he will explain that it's just simply part of being a gourmet. He says that you can learn a lot about people from their cooking, and asks what kinds of foods that you like to eat. He is then inspired to make a new dish, and thanks you. If you don't seem interested in what Pierre is talking about, he will be hurt that you find his food interests boring. ---- Green Heart Event Walk from Farm Island to Verdure Island when Pierre at a green heart or higher. Must have watched all of the previous heart events. On a sunny day, the time must be 1 PM - 3 PM, 2 PM - 6 PM (Rainy), 3 PM - 6 PM (Sunny, when Mushroom Island is unlocked). If you walk from Ranch Island to Verdure Island, you will run into Pierre. He was just going out to look for some ingredients on the beach, and asks you to join him. If you go with him, the two will visit the beach in search of any ingredients that Pierre can use in his cooking. Pierre notes that you two have a lot in common, and is happy that you both like the ocean. After finding a variety of different cooking ingredients, Pierre thanks you for the help and hopes that you can help him in the future. If you tell Pierre that you don't want to go with him, he will go to the beach by himself. ---- Yellow Heart Event The player must walk into farm-house on a sunny day between 10 AM and 5 PM. Pierre at a yellow heart level or above, and Mushroom Island must be unlocked. Pierre has come to visit you. He wants to go out and do something today because the weather is so nice. If you decide to go with Pierre, the two will visit Mushroom Island. Pierre is excited about all of the delicious mushrooms growing nearby. He wants to collect lots of mushrooms to create tasty dishes. After collecting mushrooms for awhile, Pierre cooks them up right on the spot with his portable grill! Pierre thinks that everything tastes better outdoors, and is thrilled that you enjoy his cooking. The next time he cooks for you, he hopes that it'll taste even better. The event ends at 6 PM, and you will be brought back to your farm. Your fullness meter will also be completely full. If you decline his offer, he seems disappointed that you don't want to spend time with him and leaves. 'Rival Heart Events'https://fogu.com/hm8/events/rival_natalie_and_pierre.php Black Rival Event Must walk into Taro's house on a sunny day: 12:00 PM to 1:00 PM, 9:00 PM to 10:00 PM, Rainy day: 6:00 am to 10:00 PM OR 8:00 PM to 10:00 pm. It must be in Year 2 or later. Pierre/Natalie at a black heart color OR the player is married. 'Trivia' *If you have 7 hearts with Pierre, he will give you a present if you speak to him on your birthday. There are three different presents available, depending on the year. He will give you either Chestnut Kinton (Year 1), Rolled Omelet (Year 2) or Paella (Year 3). These gifts will continue in a set rotation every three years.Your Birthday Gift List in Sunshine Islandsby Freyashawk 'References' Category:Sunshine Islands Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands Category:Sunshine Islands Characters